


【潤x山百合】偷兒

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 是前男娼的智智翔翔逃到狹海對岸之後遇到衛隊長潤的故事其實這是一篇生賀啦啦啦





	【潤x山百合】偷兒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maniaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/gifts).

> *回憶裡面有路人情節
> 
> *這次的潤x山百合的關係含有so os 潤智 JS
> 
> *部分地名借用The Song of Ice and Fire

他在鎮中心的王子街巡邏，腰間別著皇家衛隊為每位衛兵配發的警棍，帽上的徽章經歷了風雨摧殘已然不再金光燦燦，下個星期他就要調去里斯了。

這並不是一個歡迎陌生人的歐陸小鎮，松本清楚得很，但是今天鎮上的居民卻一反常態地為這個東方的吉普賽歌舞表演鼓掌喝采，不管是什麼表演人們都在高聲叫好，橢圓身材的麵包師傅甚至為了守住前排位置和肉舖老闆漲紅了臉。

很明顯，小鎮上所有人都被這個牽著小山羊的少年迷住了，松本自己也不例外。

人群中央的少年有著明顯的東方面孔，在一群高加索人裡面格外醒目，色彩斑斕的廉價演出服裝並沒有使他落入俗套，十月的寒風中反倒讓人心生憐愛。

遠遠聽到少年唱起歌來，用的是東洋話，留存在松本幼年記憶中的語言，那隻聽話又聰明的小山羊在一旁伴舞，他擠進人群，終於翹著腳看清了少年的模樣。

他有著尖尖的下巴和一頭凌亂蓬鬆的金色頭髮，根部已經長出了黑色，耳朵上別著一朵紅色薔薇，眼睛，他明媚又疲倦的眼睛，漆黑神秘的瞳仁像是黑曜石一般。

少年也許是遠東國家美麗皇妃的小兒子？一出生卻遇到政變被迫流落他鄉。

抑或是離家出走的叛逆孩童？飄洋過海迷失了來時的方向。

松本覺得自己可能是過於感性了，明明只是見到一面，他何以想像出這個少年的平生？

少年鞠了一躬，用他們能聽得懂的語言來介紹下一個節目，他從地上拿起一塊小黑板與幾根胡蘿蔔，「Sato」，他喚他的小山羊，「來算數！」

一次表演結束，Sato已經可以嚼剩下的胡蘿蔔，觀眾們全數買帳，一直到地上那頂用來裝錢的空帽子已經滿的快要溢出來，少年最後慷慨地將手臂伸給人們，讓他們在上面留下無數的親吻與膜拜。

松本意識到自己整個當班時間全部都耗費在這場表演上了。

他是個混血兒，身上同時流著東方與西方的血液，但是這只給他的生活帶來了不便，他羨慕受到這個小鎮歡迎的少年，也理解這樣的天使到了哪裡都肯定是人群的焦點，不管他的皮膚到底是什麼顏色。

他在口袋裡摸了兩枚硬幣扔進那頂帽子，沒想到那個少年竟走過來將別在耳朵上的薔薇遞給了他。

“謝謝您，先生。這個送給您吧。”他把黑板夾在腋下，牽起Sato的繩子頭也不回地走了。

松本目送著少年離開時，一個瘦小的行人撞上他肩膀但沒說一句抱歉，他的薔薇掉在了地上被弄髒了，松本生氣起來，他明明抓著了那人的手臂卻被掙脫了。他撿起花兒吹走了上面的塵土，沒有追上去討要說法。

“有小偷！我的錢包不見了！”

聽到有人在喊時，松本才覺得手腕一輕，他的鍍金腕錶不見了。

他又低頭仔細看了看那隻薔薇，是紙做的，正在用流沙般的速度凋謝與枯萎。

*

旅館的房間裡漆黑一片，只有浴室門縫流了一束光線，嘩啦啦的水聲和蒸汽從裡面傳出來，後進來的人把背包往地上隨手一摜，撞到地板發出沈重的響聲，「翔ちゃん。」他說起了日語。

沒有人回應，浴室裡的水聲還是響個不停，他也沒開燈，在黑暗裡脫了所有衣服，光著腳推開浴室的門。

「大野智！都說了不要這麼靜悄悄的！」

翔頭上都是香波，智進門時他張開眼睛去看，泡沫正好流進去，辣辣的讓他看不清智，只能先沖乾淨頭髮再說。

「太兇了翔ちゃん，你不要把我當成Sato好不好？」智從背後擁抱他，吻他的肩膀，水流聲把聲音蒙上一層霧氣。

他轉身過去回吻智，問他今天還順利嗎，智點點頭說還好只是他很累，「我在外面等很久了。」說完就堵上浴缸的栓塞，抱著腿坐在裡面等水沒過他的胸口。

「沒辦法，老闆一直和我聊天，我找不到機會把鑰匙給你。」

智的長髮濕了，軟趴趴地貼在臉頰上，翔也在浴缸裡坐下來，他帶了幾分愛憐伸手去撫智的頭髮，一年前被狠心剪到耳尖之上那麼短，現在已經長到這麼長了。他看習慣了智這樣，也喜歡智這樣，這頭長及下巴的蜜棕色髮絲曾讓多少人魂牽夢縈。

「你為什麼把我做的花送個那個警官？」

「因為那塊手錶很適合當你的生日禮物。」翔把頭向後仰在浴缸邊上，整個人向下滑動，霸佔了更多智那一半的空間，「賣了嗎？」

「沒有，但是你知道我又不能把它帶出門去。」

智也向下滑，他們的雙腿在水中交疊在一起，只屬於亞細亞人的光滑的皮膚貼在一起摩擦。

「剛才在人群裡被碰到了，翔ちゃん幫幫我。」

他帶著水珠從浴缸裡直起身來壓到翔那邊去，雙手愛撫過翔的胸脯，又貼著腹部沒入水面，他摸到了翔的臍釘，和濡濕的毛髮下尚未勃起的陰莖。

「快點快點，翔ちゃん也餓了吧。」

「兄さん。」翔呼吸變得急促起來，他仰著頭看智，得到了「翔ちゃん真可愛」的評價和一個安慰性質的親吻，現在天黑得早，其實他也要等不及了，收到信號的身體立即自動作出反應，智則更為迫不及待，他分開腿跨在翔身上，扶著翔還沒完全變硬的東西就往小穴中塞。

「嗯翔ちゃん」，智在他身上前後擺動著腰肢，他的陰莖被包裹在那個熟悉的、溫熱潮濕的穴裡面，被擠壓著、吮吸著，浴缸裡的水飛濺到地板上。

「舒服嗎？」

怎麼可能會不舒服呢？他們是在狹海對岸妓院裡長大的孩子，幾個月前客人還在為他們的床上表現而瘋狂。

翔快要到了，他使勁抓著智的臀肉，把那裡掐出幾道紅印子。他高潮時就喜歡抓東西，床單、枕頭、人的手臂，總之手邊有什麼他就抓什麼，抓得緊緊的，有一次他擰住了智的乳頭，害得智一下子就射進了他的小穴裡，「不可以喔翔ちゃん，這樣太痛了。」

「難道不是很爽嗎？你會因為痛射精嗎？」

「總之就是不可以！」

所以他現在抓著智的屁股，把精液射了出來。

他們圍著浴巾從浴室走出來，頭髮還滴著水，智蹲下把背包裡面的幾枚金幣給翔展示，這夠他們用幾天的了，「等去到里斯再把其他東西賣掉。」

「頭髮別再剪了吧？」

「可是已經很長了。」

「兄さん我喜歡你這樣。」曾經在鋪著波斯毛毯的羽絨床上向所有付了錢的人示愛是另一碼事，但翔平時並不常說這些話，所以這時候說完他就害羞了，一臉侷促地期待著智的回答。

「好吧，那就不剪了。」智很認真地說，他看到桌上的蛋糕，「這是你買的嗎？」

「旅店老闆送的，你吃嗎？」

「吃，我好餓。」

「那你吃完再來床上。」翔拆開圍在腰上的浴巾，用它揉了揉頭髮，他一步跳上床去，壓得床墊發出吱嘎聲。這張床上有太陽的味道，翔把自己埋在枕頭裡，棉布床單包裹著他的身體，他像一尾魚似的從床這頭滑倒另一頭，躲在被子裡嗅了又嗅，得出這樣的結論。

這間是旅店裡最好的房間，老闆曖昧地用拇指摩挲他的手背，「是嗎，謝謝您。」翔佯裝在口袋裡找東西的樣子，一邊不動聲色把手抽出來一邊道謝，回到房間之後就去了浴室，現在他的身上只有肥皂味，乾淨又清爽。翔在整張床上滾過一遍，最後找了個最舒服的位置停下來，張開腿把手指塞進小穴裡攪動。

房間裡有智咀嚼的聲音，和他發出的黏糊糊的水聲，只含著兩根手指的小穴並不能得到滿足，翔耐心等待著智吃完那塊布朗尼，然後爬上床和他做愛。

「翔ちゃん睡著了嗎？」

被子底下的身體明明还在动来动去，智卻明知故問，他把翔從那床鬆軟的棉花團里挖出來，帶著巧克力的甜味去接吻。

「兄さん你頭髮好濕！不要弄到我脖子！」

「可是剛剛你還說喜歡的！我就說剪掉算了。」

「⋯⋯那還是不要了。」

智也鑽進里面，手向下摸去，「翔ちゃん這裡也好濕呀。」

*  
里斯的冬天很冷，松本總是這麼覺得。

如今已經是衛隊長的他僅管不需要再寒風中巡邏，但他還是不時去轄區裡轉轉，生活在狹海海岸，連衣服上都有海水的鹹味。

風捲著海裡骯髒的白沫打上礁石，他想像著亞歐陸地盡頭的東洋國度，那是他母親的故土。松本一點都不曉得她身在何方，他只記得那個漂亮的長髮女人，有著光彩奪目的眼睛和高挑的身材，耳垂上總是綴著兩枚紅珊瑚。

母親在他很小的時候就丟下他離開了，所以松本一點都不會講東洋話，只能大概聽懂一部分，像一個月前，那個東方少年唱的東洋歌謠就是小時候母親給他唱過的的。

松本總是想起那名小鹿一樣的少年，斑斕紗衣下纖細的身影翩翩起舞，卻不想幾天之後在里斯又與他重遇了。

十二月初的傍晚，天色陰沉飄著小雨，冷得像是要凍成第一場雪，松本走在麥鐸斯公園南邊的小路上，長筒靴在泥地上沾濕了，變得髒兮兮的。遠遠地，他看見對面的方向跑來一隻乾淨的白色小山羊，羊角上繫著彩帶，脖子裡響亮的鈴聲鈴鈴響了一路，他覺得奇怪，走進草坪抱起正在啃青草的小羊，還被踢了好幾腳，但是他有個預感⋯⋯

「先生，先生！」松本回頭看去，「謝謝您先生！可以把Sato還給我嗎？」

那天廣場中央的少年又一次在他面前出現，穿著淺駝色的麻花毛衣，臉上泛著運動帶來的潮紅，氣喘吁吁地向他討要他那名叫“Sato”的小羊。

「Sato你很不乖喔！」

Sato還在他懷裡掙扎，少年並不和松本對視，拿出一條細繩專心地拴在掛鈴鐺的銅環上，「好了，請您把它放下吧，不能做了壞事還叫人抱著。」

卸下這個調皮的負擔之後輕鬆了不少，同時一種轉瞬即逝的感覺又襲上來，像是剛剛獲得的東西轉眼就要消失，松本不甘心，他從草地裡出來，追上少年的腳步。

「不記得我了嗎？」他們在空無一人的麥鐸斯公園裡並肩走著，雨變大了，松本脫下自己的制服外套，撐在兩個人頭頂，「明明那天送花給我。」

*  
天冷了，他們決定用存下來的錢在里斯度過三個月，等到天氣暖和了再離開，智還沒看過雪，他不太清楚翔有沒有看過，這幾天天一陰他就很興奮，期盼著在里斯看看雪是什麼樣子。

翔的表演已經停了，所以他每天也沒有什麼特別要做的，不過是隔一段時間把偷來的東西拿去賣掉。智喜歡像隻貓一樣臥在壁爐旁邊的沙發上，抱著熱牛奶聽木柴燃燒的聲音，然後期待著下雪的那一天。

「翔ちゃん，外面雨大嗎？」他聽見外面門開的聲音，坐起來看看是誰進來了，「怎麼去了這麼久？」

「不小。」，翔把腳上的鞋踢開，飛快地跑到智身邊取暖，他在外面快要被凍僵了，「Sato太壞了，他今天把繩子弄斷，自己跑去草地吃草。」

「你身上好冷，只穿了毛衣出去？」

「原本以為很快就能回來，誰知道Sato跑掉了。」

翔原本可以一邊搶喝智的牛奶，一邊把整件事情原原本本將給他聽，可是他卻刻意隱瞞了被松本幫助的經過。智本來就是他們兩個裡面話少的那個，而這時候翔便是縱容著靜謐在這個房間裡瀰漫，指腹在陶瓷杯壁上停留一段時間，等到熱得受不了了才拿開，如此往復著，直到牛奶變得溫涼，又去摸沙發布套的十字紋理。

松本一直送他回到他們租的公寓套房樓下，還邀請他改天一起吃晚餐，翔雖然沒有答應松本，卻總是覺得自己好像從某種程度上背叛了智。

「沒關係，到時候我依舊會在這裡等你的。」他和松本在公寓門前分了手，松本目送他上樓，翔不知道回答什麼，乾脆就默不作聲，他覺得松本有些固執，又堅持著某些紳士的信條，但是卻並不令人討厭。

「兄さん來做嗎？」他放下沒有喝完的杯子，倚靠在智的肩膀上。

里斯這個城市是他們最初到達的地方。

狹海對岸的一個傾盆雨夜，穿著粗布衣服的工人不顧天氣在碼頭來來往往卸貨，廉價酒館裡充斥著大聲說笑的水手，智和他穿著自己在妓院裡最不暴露的一套衣服手牽手跑到這裡，「我們自由了翔ちゃん！」智的頭髮在走之前被自己乾脆地一刀剪斷，亂地像是鳥窩卻也令他開心，兩個人被雨淋得渾身濕透，花光了身上所有金幣跳上一艘臨開的船，只為換取偷渡到里斯的機會。

可是誰知道這艘搖晃的商船是他們的庇佑，卻也是最後的惡夢。留著紅棕色鬍子的船長依照約定在追捕他們的人來到之前駛離了碼頭。翔因為寒冷而瑟瑟發抖，但他沒有急著去擦幹自己，而是趴在艙底舷窗向碼頭的方向眺望。

雨落在海平面上，讓外面的世界被一整塊毛玻璃所籠罩，閃電的光亮一下，又暗下去，接著就是隆隆的雷聲，被烏雲捲著，翻滾著，從遠方來。智留在了甲板，翔焦急地等待著消息，船艙門開了，他彈跳起來卻又說不出話。

「翔ちゃん！我們自由了！」智總是無精打采的臉上看上去尤其激動，但是他低垂的眉尾卻告訴翔事情沒有那麼簡單，「只是，在船上這段時間⋯⋯」智沒有說完，翔就猜到了幾分，船上都是即將在大海上航行數月的男人，新上船的食物新鮮美味，沒有理由不去索要更多。雖然濕透，但他們的味道一直是香的，那是因為整日被龍涎香熏染的緣故，精緻又不合時宜的羅馬式長袍露著肩頭，側面的縫隙則開得過大，甚至可以看到胸脯。

就算智把長髮剪掉了也剪不去這些年在他們身上留下的烙印，翔想。

七天裡他卻一直沒有機會上甲板看看，做愛之外的時間全部用在了吃飯和睡覺上面，他在搖晃中睡，在搖晃中醒，第七天入夜，他終於找到機會來到甲板上透透氣。密密麻麻的白色寄生貝黏在槳上，苦澀的海水一刻不停地鏽蝕著船錨，遠處黑暗裡融為一體的海水與天空盡頭又有什麼在蠢蠢欲動？翔想起塞壬的故事，來妓院的客人都說如果聽過智的歌聲，那麼能夠用嗓音迷惑水手的女妖也就不算什麼了。

智跟他說他再也不唱歌了，他再也不要伺候男人了，可是此刻他的歌聲卻正在穿透船身的木板傳入翔耳中，他鼻子一酸抽噎起來，眼淚像是斷了線的珍珠一樣從眼角滾落下來。

他每天都在擔心如果里斯永遠也到不了該怎麼辦，他們會不會永遠航行在這池腥臭的鹹水裡，他聽過智半夜躲在被子裡偷偷哭泣的聲音，第二天腫著眼睛安慰他翔ちゃん我們就快到了，就快了，再堅持一天。

還好，就在翔快要崩潰的時候，遠方的陸地已經可以從舷窗看見，白天他緊緊握著智的手，不管身下發生什麼都只發出近乎機械的呻吟，他眼睛緊緊盯著遠處那個小黑點愈變愈大，越來越明顯，直到他可以看清岸上的炊煙，看清碼頭上忙碌的工人。他和智終於到了里斯。

*  
翔有點發熱，智早上起來吻他額頭的時候發現，第一天只是有點鼻涕，第二天就變成了感冒，結果現在大概得去看醫生了。

「翔ちゃん起來吃飯，我們等等去看病。」

冬天天亮很晚，智怕冷又總是醒不過來，所以等到起床就不早了。沸騰著的麥片在鍋子裡面煮著，平底鍋裡煎得吱吱作響的香腸燒出了焦痕，用叉子一戳油脂就溢了出來，他從櫃子裡拿出兩片吐司，看看時間不能再放縱翔繼續睡了就過去把他從床上拖到餐桌。

他坐在餐桌對面緊緊盯著一向食慾很好的翔咀嚼，病人無精打采地嚼著一片麵包，用行動表示肚子不餓。

「不行，不餓也要吃點東西，吃完這些去換衣服。」

智率先解決了他盤中的食物，然後走去衣櫥前思考，他其實沒什麼機會這樣正大光明地走在路上，所以平時總是穿著最不引人注意的衣服，像是那件被翔戲稱為“老鼠”的灰色兜帽斗篷，但是今天必須得好好打扮了一下自己，他借了一件翔的襯衣穿上，還戴上作為生日禮物的手錶，在鏡子前用梳子沾水把頭髮梳得整整齊齊，盡量顯得自己像是個體面人家的孩子，帶著發燒的弟弟來看醫生。

他自己換好衣服又以審視的目光看向翔，依舊和往常一樣得體，智又擔心他穿得太少會冷，於是拿來圍巾給他牢牢地繫在脖子裡，「這樣就好些了吧？」翔發不出聲音，只好僵硬地點點頭，然後他們就出發了。

「兄さん我不想吃藥。」到了診所門口的時候，翔說了今天第一句話，他吸著鼻涕，聲音嘶啞，好像吞了一嘴沙子。

「好了不要鬧，等等看完病出來我們就去買蛋糕。」智推開診所大門。

從診所出來的時候已經到了下午，兩個人又順便繞路去了蛋糕店給翔挑一塊八分之一大小的派，智把臉貼在櫥窗上看著店裡展示的所有甜品，一邊的翔塞了栓劑之後有了精神，一刻不停地抱怨整個看病過程。

「潤滑劑、體溫計、潤滑劑、栓劑」，翔數著，「我的屁股都要壞掉了！」

「這個怎麼樣？」智打斷了他，用食指在玻璃外面指著裡面的其中一塊樹莓醬餡的。

「我喜歡那個。」翔的注意力重新放在挑選派上面，他欣喜地指向一塊剛被端出來的，頂上蒸騰著白色的熱氣，藍莓味道的深藍紫色餡料從裡面流出來了一些。

智走進去請蛋糕店幫忙把那塊包起來，在櫃檯掏出一塊金幣等著找零。

他懷裡揣著那塊熱騰騰的派，小心翼翼地推開橡木門，「好了，翔ちゃ、」在他叫完翔的名字之前，智隔著門玻璃看到翔和一個衛兵模樣男人站在路邊說話。男人一身端莊的深色制服，說是藍色其實更接近黑色，胸前兩排銅釦，別在左胸的皇家徽章與衛隊長徽章之間懸了一根纖細的金鍊，帽簷之下的五官乍看上去極具壓迫性，卻又在眼角眉梢裡填著與東方的媚氣。

智終於想起來了，他是他腕上這塊手錶的主人。

他又在門口等了一會兒，呼出的熱氣在玻璃上呵成一片紛擾含糊的白，他看到翔的額頭被那人用手試了試，像是在關心他健康狀況的樣子，等到確定他們分開智才重新推開門過去，「沒事吧？」

「沒事。」翔簡短地作了回答，沒有和他解釋什麼。

走到公寓樓下天已經幾乎黑了，智向後看看，道路兩邊的樹枝光禿禿的，荷蘭式的閣樓頂上停著十幾隻灰白色的海鷗，他勾住翔的脖子把他拉低，印了一吻在面前滾燙的唇上。

**Author's Note:**

> 是給我可愛的椿海的生賀！
> 
> 轉眼之間就認識您一年了！愉快的時間總是過的好快，感慨感慨qqqq
> 
> 總之這又是一篇潤x山百合，和上次的使女和太太不同風格，因為生日當然要輕鬆愉悅一點!!!希望您能喜歡!!!
> 
> 祝生日快樂！身體健康！（才能日翔 蛋糕吃飽飽XDD


End file.
